I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended ceiling systems including a plurality of ceiling panels supported on wall mounted supports and intermediate tee supports suspended from an overhead support and, more particularly, to suspended security ceiling systems for correctional institutions and other applications requiring tamper proof ceiling panels.
Suspended security ceiling systems typically include a plurality of rectangular metal ceiling panels including a planar web section, which is either solid or perforated, and side rails having a side wall extending upwardly from and along the length of the opposite edges of the web section. The opposite ends of the ceiling panels are supported on a flange of supports mounted on the opposite walls of a room. For larger rooms requiring ceiling panels end to end, one end or both ends of some ceiling panels are supported on the flanges of intermediate tee supports suspended from ceiling joist or similar overhead support. Primarily for security purposes, it is desirable for the ceiling support arrangement to be designed so that the ceiling panels cannot be removed, except for an access panel requiring special tools, and so that the ends of the ceiling panels cannot be pushed or pried away from supporting flanges of the wall-mounted supports or intermediate tee supports far enough to secret contraband, such as razor blades, drugs and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In one type prior security ceiling system, the opposite ends of the ceiling panels are fastened to both upper and lower flanges on wall-mounted supports and tee supports by tamper proof metal screws. Installation of this type ceiling system is labor intensive and the heads of the screws for the lower flanges are visible and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the completed assembly.
In another type prior security ceiling system, the wall mounts include a first angle fixture anchored into the wall on which the security panels rest and a second angle anchored in the wall above the first angle and bearing against the top edges of the ceiling panel rails to restrain upward movement of the ceiling panels. The installation of this type security ceiling system also is labor intensive.
In another type of prior security ceiling system, the wall mounts and intermediate tee supports are extruded aluminum parts. The wall mounts are L-shaped and include a laterally extending support flange and guideways formed in the vertical part and the tee supports have a similar configuration. The ceiling panels are clamped against the support flanges of the wall mounts and tee support by extruded aluminum clamping members having a portion arranged to be received in the guideways. In addition to the cost associated with extruding the wall angles, tee supports and clamping members, the installation of type system also can be labor intensive.
In another type security ceiling system, the wall mounts and tee supports also are extruded from aluminum. The wall mounts and tee supports are similar to those described above, except that the guideways are located above the side rails of the ceiling panels and slidably receive generally L-shaped clips having a horizontal leg which bears against the top edges of the ceiling panel side rails and are secured thereto by metal screws or the like. This ceiling system is quite expensive to manufacture and install. Furthermore, the clips do not positively clamp the web section of the ceiling panels against the support flanges of the wall angle and the tee supports.